No todo es lo que párese
by skydark G
Summary: No siempre confíes en tus ojos claro lo puedes interpretar con algunas frases celebres como: "no todo es lo que párese" o "como todos los soñadores, confundí el desencanto con la verdad", esas son frases que el teniente Abarai no conoce, lo cual lo llevo a una enorme confusión.


**Hola a todos... **

**bueno yo de nuevo y con nuevas ideas locas, que surgieron hace unas cuantas horas, espero lo disfruten.**

**PD: no soy muy bueno con las palabras.**

* * *

**Advertencia: **los personajes pueden tener un poco de OoC.

* * *

**Bleach me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Si fuera mio Ulquiorra seguiria con vida y con muco estilo. XD.**

* * *

**No todo es lo que parece.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Transcurrieron dos años desde que había acabado la guerra contra los Quincy, todo había vuelto a la normalidad; La Sociedad de Almas y El mundo humano, después de que casi son destruidos se encontraban envueltos en una enorme tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad también incluía que uno que otro Hollow apareciera, nada fuera de lo típico.

Al no tener poca inactividad, La Sociedad de Almas decido dar un mes libre a todos los shinigamis del Sereitei, bajo las órdenes del capitán Comandante.

,

Renji se encontraba caminando por las calles del sereitei; por todos lados se veían a shinigamis sin sus uniformes. El pelirrojo estaba aburrido, apenas había pasado una semana del mes libre, y el ya no soportaba la inactividad, incluso extrañaba todo el papeleo, el cuela le provocaba que su mano se entumiera.

Para acabar con su enorme aburrimiento decidió ir al mundo humano a pasar como como cierta shinigami pelinegra ese mes libre; estaba algo nervioso debido a que Rukia lo había invitado antes, y él rechazó su ofrecimiento, esperaba que no se enojara con él por ir por su propia cuenta.

De repente el chico de cabellera detuvo sus pasos, para recibir un mensaje de su capitán. Utilizando el shumpo desapareció para llegar hasta la mansión Kuchiki.

/-/

Byakuya estaba en su jardín admirando sus bellas flores desde el costado de un gigantesco árbol zakura.

El ojigris dejó de ver su jardín para ver a un sirviente, el cual anunciaba la llegada de un visitante. Byakuya sólo dijo que lo hicieran pasar, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

El sirviente hizo pasar al visitante que era simplemente Renji. Después de darle las gracias al hombre y hacer una reverencia el mayordomo se retiró.

Renji se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el noble capitán. El noble capitán sólo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

– capitán, ¿cuál es el asunto por el que me llamó? –

– Renji, ve al mundo humano y me traigas algo que es de vida o muerte en estos precisos momentos. – ordenó Byakuya.

Renji notó una pisca de desesperación en los ojos del hombre de piel pálida, eso quería decir que no se trataba de cualquier cosa. Y sin ningún inconveniente el shinigami partió del lugar.

– Renji, nadie tiene que verte entendido. – dijo el noble como último mandato.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, la verdad no sabía porque su capitán quería esa cosa, pero eran órdenes de su capitán.

**En karakura.**

Una mujer de baja estatura caminaba con una chica más grande que ella. La pelinegra empezó a reírse entre dientes de su acompañante, pero fue en vano porque lo notó.

– ¿te puedes callar? – dijo su acompañante en un tono molesto.

– lo siento pero es muy gracioso, no creo que eso sea lo más apropiado. –

– ¿y qué tiene de malo?, me veo genial. –

– si tú lo dices, esta bien. – dijo la shinigami sonriendo. Siguiendo el camino hasta su lugar destinado.

– además, ¿Qué harías si te encontraras en mi luga?, eh. – preegunto la chica acompañante de Rukia.

– mmm… ¡crecería unos 5cm más. – contestó burlona la ojivioleta al ver las zapatillas oscuras de la otra chica.

– ¡no me refiero a eso! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –musito molesta la chica misteriosa.

– descuida todo terminara bien. – tranquilizó Rukia.

– eso espero.

**/_/**

Renji había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura, hora tenía que buscar lo que le encargó Byakuya. Tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba debido a varias veces que estaba en el mundo humano sabía dónde encontrarlo: el Cento comercial de karukura.

Después de cumplir su misión el pelirrojo fue a la casa de Urahara para que abriera la senkaimon y regresar a La Sociedad de Almas, para luego regresar a pasar lo que restaba de sus días libres en Karakura.

El chico de cabello rojo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, él ya se había cansado así que decidió dejar de correr y caminar, maldijo mentalmente el ¿Por qué se encontraba tan lejos el centro comercial del Rubio.

Cuando por fin se acercaba por donde se encontraba la casa de Kisuke ya estaba muy cansado y decidió tomar un descanso muy corto, solo para recuperar un poco de las energías que perdió por haber caminado todos esos kilómetros, también tenía hambre; podrá comer algo antes de llevarle a su capitán lo que le ordenó que le llevara, de todos modos no tarda mucho.

De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su comunicador yquien lo llamaba era el mismo Byakuya. Renji tomó su comunicador para contestar. – hola.

– Renji, ¿ya lo tienes? – fue lo primero que dijo el noble.

– sí mi capitán, en estos momentos me dirijo con Urahara para que abra un portal. – tuvo que mentir, y lamentarse por no cumplir su plan.

– capitán, ¿para qué necesita esto? –

Byakuya no respondió a su teniente, él no tenía porque darle explica de lo que tenía que hacer con "eso".

Renji al no tener ninguna respuesta comenzó a caminar sin cortar la comunicación con su capitán, pensando que Byakuya terminaría esa conversación. Pero no fue así el pelinegro segia al teléfono esperando que su teniente le preguntara algo relacionado con "eso" que le mando a traer al mundo humano o por lo menos que diera por terminada la conversación.

El shinigami pelirrojo ya se encontraba cerca de la casa de Urahara, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que dos personas salían del lugar. Se talló los ojos con la mano libre para aclarar su vista. Mientras tanto Byakuya estaba furioso con su teniente, y pensando como castigar a su subordinado cuando llegase a La Sociedad De Almas.

– ¿esa chica es Rukia? – se preguntó a si mismo el pelirrojo. – pero ¿Quién es esa otra? – se cuestionó de nuevo al ver quien acompañaba a la pelinegra, nunca la había visto antes.

–Renji, ¿Rukia se encuentra ahí? – pregunto Byakuya al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

Renji no escuchó la pregunta de su capitán, puso rumbo hasta su amiga y su acompañante. Pero se sorprendió por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado: Rukia se reía de su acompañante por algo, él no podía escuchar porque se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, pero lo que dejó impactado al joven shinigami fue cuando Rukia se puso frente a la otra chica para luego darle un beso en la boca.

Al pelirrojo se le abrieron los ojos como platos y su mandíbula casi por los suelos, quedó en shock por lo que vio.

–¿Qué está haciendo Rukia? – se preguntó sorprendido el chico. – s-sí es Rukia… pero ¿desde cuándo ella le hace al yuri en público? – no entendía nada, ¿a su amiga le gustaban las mujeres?, él no se podía quedar con esa incógnita necesitaba respuestas, pero no por parte de ella eso sería suicidio.

Renji salió con rumbo hacia la casa de inoue, tal vez ella sabía sí a Rukia le gustaban las mujeres; él no quería aceptar lo que vio, creía que solo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero ¿a quién le harían esa broma? Urahara no estaba afuera cuando sucedió esa escena muy comprometedora.

Cuando el shinigami llegó a la casa de la chica de cabellera anaranjada y grandes atributos, ni siquiera toco con una simple patada tumbo la puerta. La pelinaranja ese momento se encontraba en la cocina cuando escucho uque su perta fue derribada se asustó y corrió a esconderse.

– inoue necesito qu… – no termino su oración porque un puñetazo llegó hasta su rostro. – ¡maldición!, eso duele.

–te lo mereces por llegar como un salvaje a una casa ajena. – dijo una voz masculina al pelirrojo.

–Abarai-kun, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto la pelinaranja al chicho que se encontraba en el suelo.

re. –¿tú me golpeaste?

– ¡oh no!. fue Ishida-kun el que te golpió.

Después de que el pelirrojo maldijera al Quincy y se levantara, se dirigieron hacia el living, Renji fue a buscar respuestas a su gran incógnita.

– inoue… tú sabías ¿Qué a Rukia… le… gustan las… mujeres? – tartamudeó al preguntarle a la chica.

– ¿de dónde sacaste esa tontería?

– ¡yo la vi!, estaba con una chica, la cual parecía una rollera.

– ¿Rollera? – preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono.

– sí, una rollera, de esas personas que visten todas de negro y escuchan una música demasiado distorsionada. – explicó el shinigami.

– te refieres a una persona que escucha Rock o metal, ¿cuál de los dos? –explico el chico de lentes.

– lo que sea, respóndame la pregunta que les hice.

– ¡yo no sabía que a Kuchik-san de agradan las chicas! – dijo Orihime algo sonrojada. Ahora no sabía cómo ver a su amiga después de ésta revelación.

– ¿y cómo era la chica? – preguntó Ishida.

– ya se los dije: era una chica que vestía de negro, era alta, su rostro no lo pude ver porque estaba cubierta con una capucha más estoy seguro de que era una chica por sus ropas. Explicó Renji. – iba con Urahara para que abriera un senkaimon para regresas a la Sociedad de Almas. – Agregó el pelirrojo.

Renji al explicarles a los humanos que tenía en frente de él, recordó que en esos momentos estaba hablando con Byakuya. Renji dirijo su mano hasta el bolsillo de su uniforme (debe tener un bolsillos o algo que se le parezca), al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba su comunicador encendido sintió un escalofrío recorer todo su cuerpo.

– eh… c-ca-capitán. Renji hablaba nervioso esperando una respuesta de el noble.

– Renji, apresúrate con lo que te ordene y dile a Rukia que necesito verla. – dijo Byakuya con su típica seriedad.

_**/_/**_

Rukia y su acompañante caminaban tranquilos por la calles.

– mira el lado positivo, ya todo acabo. – dijo Rukia sin dejar de mirar al frente

–sí, eso es genial pero no poder verlo por un largo tiempo.

– no te preocupes, lo que hiciste es de valientes y... – no terminó de hablar la shinigami cuando su comunicador empezó a hacer ruido. – me tengo que ir, Nii-sama quiere verme, te veré más tarde. – Dijo la ojivioleta, y después dejó sola a su acompañante.

– Al fin se acabó. – dijo con alivio.

/_/_/

Cuando Rukia llegó a la Sociedad De Almas se dirigió hacia la mansión Kuchiki, ahí encontró a Renji el cual la miraba nervioso, ella no sabía quería la por qué su hermano la quería ver.

Byakuya se encontraba sentado en la sala de su mansión estaba esperando que Rukia apareciera. Cuando Rukia llegó hasta donde se encontraba su Hermano, lo primero que hizo fue darle una reverencia.

– toma asiento Rukia. – dijo Byakuya con vos trnquila.

Rukia se sentía nerviosa, no sabía el por qué pero el ver a Renji algo le avisaba que estaba en problemas.

– escucha Rukia, soy tu hermano desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca me he dado el tiempo de hablar contigo de varios temas, los cuales son un poco delicados para hablar. – dijo el pelinegro con una voz increíblemente tierna, la cual extrañaba a la chica shinigami. – creo que entre los dos debe de existir algo que se llama confianza, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Byakuya fijando sus ojos en los de su hermana.

– claro Nii-sama… pero no entiendo tu punto, ¿Qué quieres decir? – Rukia no entendía a donde llevaba esta conversación.

– Rukia nunca he sido un hombre prejuicioso… tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho te habría podido orientar más. Rukia… y-yo te acepto tal y como eres, pero hay cosas que no puedo tolerar. – era oficial, ahora sí, Rukia no entendía nada, ni una palabra que le decía su hermano.

– ¿pero de qué estás hablando?

– ya no es necesario que me ocultes tu atracción hacia las chicas, pero no me agrada esa relación que llevas con esa chica humana, el problema es que no sabe que tú eres una shinigami. No sé si sea pasajero, pero te quiero Rukia. – dijo byakuya dándole una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro.

La ojivioleta estaba en shock, ¿desde cuándo, qué ni ella sabía, que sus orientaciones sexuales habían cambiado, se sentía muy confundida pero tenía que saber porque su hermano creía eso.

– a mí no me gustan las mujeres, ¡¿quién te dijo es gran estupidez?! - dijo rukia en un tono de enojo y asombro.

– Rukia no mientas, Renji te vio esta mañana en la entrada de la casa de Urahara con ella.

Rukia por fin ató cabos, el sermón y las falsas acusaciones, al fin había sentido y coherencia. Pero tenía que decir la verdad para lograr aclarar las cosas por culpa de la gran bocota de sumedio le amigo. Y sin ningún otro remedio le dijo la verdad a su hermano.

– ¿Qué?, ¿desde cuándo estas saliendo con la alimaña engreída de kurosaki? – preguntó exaltado el de cabello largo.

– U-una semana. – tartamudeo para contestar – la razón por que no te dije nada es que Ichigo quería decírtelo en persona, pero en el momento adecuado. – aclaró la chica.

– está bien sí kurosaki es con quien estas saliendo, ¿Qiuén demonos esla chica con la que te vio Renji esta mañana. – Byakuya ahora el confundido.

– eso… no… no era una chica con quien me encontraba. – dijo trtatando de contener su risa – era Ichigo vestido de una mujer. – dijo al fin – pero puedo explicarlo.

/_/

_Rukia le explicó a Byakuya como ichigo perdió contra ishida en un juego de póker, un día el cual fueron todos a un bar karaoke en la ciudad de Karakura, el cual el perdedor tenía que hacer lo que el ganador le dijera que hacer. Por mala suerte de Ichigo los Dioses estaban ese día a favor de Ishida y fue el vencedor, el castigo que le puso el chico de lentes a el pelinaranja trataba de que se tenía que vestir de mujer, ir con Urahara y decirle "soy kurosaki Ichigo y me gusta travestirme". Al principio Ichigo desio que solo se trataba de una broma pero al darse cuenta que su amigo hablaba en serio le dijo un rosario de groserías. Y Rukia como buena novia lo acompañó hasta la casa de Urahara._

_Después de eso Rukia e Ichigo partieron hasta la casa del shinigami sustituto, fue en ese momento cuando Byakuya le habló_.

_– muy bien Kurosaki yo gane y ahora tu castigo. Dijo el Quincy arreglándose los anteojos._

_Ichigo comenzó a sudar frío, esperaba que sólo fuera su esclavo o algo así, pero lo que le dijo el chico de lentes no le gusto para nada._

_– muy bien, escucha con atención, vas a conseguir ropa de mujer te la pondrás e iras con Urahara y le dirás "soy Kurosaki Ichigo y me gusta travestirme". – declaró Uryu riendo en sus adentros. – ah, una cosa más, esta es "opcional" te pueden decir kurosaki-hime, eso es todo._

_Ichigo sólo se resignó a cumplir con su castigo, y se vistió de mujer y fue a casa del rubio, Kisuke quedo perplejo por lo que vio por quedarse asombrado no pudo decir nada, por suerte su casa estaba llena de cámaras de seguridad, las cuales grabarian todo lo que pasó._

_/_/_

– y eso fue lo que paso exactamente. – terminó de relatar Rukia

Kuchiki Byakuya se caracteriza por su frio temple, el cual es como el hierro. Él nunca muestra emoción alguna cuando está en una batalla. Pero por lo que acababa de escuchar, no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada y una mini sonrisa la cual no notó su hermana.

– bueno eso aclara las cosas, puedes retirarte.

– sí, me retiro. Nii-sama. – pero antes de irse se percató de una caja a un lado de su hermano. By – Nii-sama, ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

– es solo un shampoo para cabello reseco. – dijo su hermano mostrándole una botella de shampoo.

Cuando Rukia salió de la mansión se topó con Renji, ella solo le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo.

– Rukia, y-yo lo siento por algo hablador. Ishida ya me explico lo sucedido.

– no hay ningún problema Renji. –dijo la shinigami desfundando a Zode no Shirayuki, acercándose como un lobo hambriento a su preso.

– Rukia… hehehe… no acabas de decir que no había problemas.

– Sí Renji, pero ahora veras lo que soy capaz por proteger el bienestar de mi chica.

.

.

Y así Renji aprendió que no todo lo es lo que parece.-

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado o que lo hayan entendido.**

**bye**


End file.
